


Diez días Diez drabbles con SPN

by Van_Krausser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Esto tiene muuuucho tiempo, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Reto comunidad ficker_time de Live Journal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Este fue un reto en la comunidad ficker_time en el Live Journal.http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/838.htmlBásicamente, se nos dio una tabla con imágenes y los nombres del drable o oneshot que debíamos escribir, y pues aquí está lo que me salió a mi.Cada reto será un capítulo, aunque son muy pequeños.Voy a ver si puedo poner la tabla, o al menos las imágenes correspondientes a cada uno.Moony, si te acuerdas, qué tiempos tan geniales.





	1. F.B.I.

 

 

La vez que John les comentó que en algún momento de su vida, ellos tendrían que asumir identidades oficiales, Sam se imaginó a Dean portando una credencial con el nombre de Fox Mulder en ella. Y que lo haría orgulloso.

Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió. Pero tampoco dejó de ser un evento creativo.

Porque a él sí le llegó la identificación falsa que Dean había hecho para él, con el nombre de Scully en ella. Menuda bobada.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que la usaron —y que a él se le olvidó cambiar el nombre. Falta de experiencia, caray—, el apellido funcionó. Todos los oficiales de policía del pequeño pueblito en el que se encontraban lo llamaban Agente Scully, muy respetuosamente, por supuesto.

¿Dean? 

Muerto de risa, y con una anécdota bochornosa más qué aumentar a la colección de anécdotas bochornosas de Sam Winchester.


	2. AGUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV de Dean.

 

Como los estados del agua.

Tú, yo; en ocasiones, somos como el agua que nos rodea. En sus distintas formas, en sus momentos adecuados.

Somos como esas corrientes que se resisten a seguir un curso impuesto. Como el agua de los ríos, impetuosa y libre. O como una furiosa tormenta, salvaje, contra todo, contra todos.

A veces tú, Sam, eres como un lago de aguas tranquilas, una brisa ligera en las mañanas frías, templada en las tardes de verano y como el anuncio de la tormenta venidera. Otras, eres como la misma tempestad.

Somos para muchos como la niebla de la madrugada. Llegamos a hurtadillas, hacemos nuestro trabajo y nos vamos.

Para otros, nos hemos convertido en la amenaza de un huracán, irrumpiendo en sus vidas, destruyendo todo a su paso, inundando sus esperanzas, destrozando sus posibilidades y al fin, después de la violenta intromisión que no controlamos, los dejamos sin nada, sin proponérnoslo, sin desearlo, siendo sólo la fuerza de la naturaleza, la violencia del agua caída del cielo, para desatar el infierno en la tierra.

Nos convertimos en gélidos témpanos ante las adversidades para poder salvar a otros, para poder salvarnos incluso a nosotros. O llegamos a ser como vapor, impulsándonos, dándonos fuerza para seguir adelante, aunque a nuestro alrededor todo se vea perdido. 

En ocasiones, siento que somos como las lágrimas silenciosas que se derraman por un pecado descubierto, o como el llanto de arrepentimiento o de dolor. Cuando nosotros mismos nos convertimos en ese motivo de dolor, o en pecado.

Incluso en arrepentimiento.

Porque el agua lava, sana, limpia. Y eso ocurre, cuando sólo somos nosotros.

Los Winchester, haciendo nuestro trabajo.


	3. DIARIO DE JOHN

 

La mitad de su vida, John Winchester creció sin considerar importante el poner sus días en un diario.

Creció en una época en donde los recuerdos se guardaban en tatuajes, en anécdotas habladas ante tarros de cerveza, en la que no tenían tiempo para sentarse a escribir porque debían vivir, construir un futuro, una familia, un hogar.

Nunca lo consideró importante, ni siquiera cuando fue a Vietnam, porque tenía las cartas dirigidas a sus padres, a sus amigos. Y cuando volvió y conoció a la mujer de la que se enamoró, las cartas siguieron, siempre con visión hacia el futuro.

Siempre como lo que deseaba, en un tiempo que vendría sin problemas ni preocupaciones más allá de las cotidianas.

Mientras fue un hombre normal, nunca pensó en llevar un diario, porque no imaginó que su vida tendría un punto de quiebre en donde el futuro no podía planearse y el pasado debía revisarse a conciencia, cada día, cada noche, cada vez que tuviese oportunidad, porque de otra forma, durante el presente, la muerte lo acecharía, lo destrozaría.

Porque nunca creyó que tendría pérdidas en la forma en que ocurrieron y jamás consideró que el peor infierno que atravesaría no fue el que vivió en Vietnam.

Nunca imaginó que al escribir ese primer día, entre lágrimas de dolor y rabia, con un bebé en brazos y un asustado niño aferrado firmemente a su chamarra, la primera página de un cuaderno que consiguió especialmente para ser un diario, no iniciaría con una fecha feliz _(su boda)_ , con un acontecimiento de alegría _(el nacimiento de Dean)_ , ni con un día especial _(el nacimiento de Sam)_.

Y aunque estaba iniciando un diario, en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo no era escribir un diario.

Creaba, en esa primera página del primer día de su vida destrozada, un legado de supervivencia.


	4. COLT

 

Cuando John decidió hablarles a sus hijos de la Colt, de lo que esa arma representaba, lo hizo por una corazonada.

Habían pasado años ya, y él no había sido capaz de encontrar a ese demonio de ojos amarillos que les había arrebatado todo, que había destrozado a su familia y todavía amenazaba a sus hijos… a uno de sus hijos.

Fue un presentimiento oscuro, contrastante al color plateado de las pocas balas que quedaban en el estuche.

Fue un presentimiento de que él no sería quien usaría esa arma para el fin que la había conseguido.

Les habló de ella, les explicó lo que era.

Les dijo que estaba rodeada de leyendas y revestida de verdades.

Les contó, como lo hubiese hecho un padre contando una historia a sus hijos pequeños, cómo fue hecha esa arma, su propósito original y la sangre que había costado conseguirla.

Les dijo que era su esperanza, la luz al final del camino, pero se guardó para sí el comentario de que él se quedaría en la oscuridad y tal vez, sólo tal vez, vería de muy lejos el resplandor del disparo que los libraría a los tres de esa encomienda de maldición que arrastraban.

Se la entregó a Dean, se la encomendó a Sam y se la dedicó a Mary, su esposa.

Ahora, sólo faltaba esperar.

Porque parte de la leyenda decía que el arma misma sería quien indicaría a su portador el momento y el lugar en que se utilizaría, y lo hacía como una corazonada, como un presentimiento, como una voz que llamaba al corazón, cumpliendo de una vez y para siempre, su propósito.


	5. MAMA ON FIRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un guiño a los acontecimientos de Croatoan, y la historia del pacto. ¿tercera temporada, creo?

 

 

Sam no preguntó nunca qué significaba la pesadilla que lo aquejaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hasta que esa horrible imagen de una mujer asesinada, rodeada de fuego, se repitió ante sus ojos, con Jess como protagonista.

Hasta entonces, hasta ese momento, se percató que no había sido un deja vu y tampoco una pesadilla.

Fue siempre el macabro aviso de lo que pasaría en su vida, privado del amor de una mujer, ya fuese su madre, ya fuese alguien más.

Pero no fue el único. Y Dean tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo cuando ocurrió.

No fue sólo Sam quien se había quedado sin una madre, ni él, como parte del daño colateral que eso significaba. No fue sólo la familia Winchester, de Kansas, la que había quedado destrozada e incompleta una fatídica noche, cuando una fecha llegó y el pacto debía pagarse.

No fue sólo él.

No fueron sólo ellos.

Sin embargo, con Mary Winchester, la cadena de asesinatos presenciados por los hijos elegidos dio inicio. En un bautismo de sangre, y fuego. En un recuerdo espantoso que los acompañaría toda la vida, y un presagio que buscaría a Sam hasta su muerte…


	6. GARFIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poquititito del capítulo 7 de la primera temporada, y algunas situaciones fuera de lugar, para darle lugar a la historia.  
> Es decir, no es un crossover con la historia de Peter Pan.

 

Cuando Sammy tenía siete años, alguien en la escuela le prestó el cuento de un niño que nunca envejecía, que podía volar y que tenía a una pequeña hada que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Además, tenía una pandilla de Niños Perdidos, a quienes cuidaba.

La historia le gustó por todo el matiz de magia que llevaba implícita, la manera en la que los niños perdidos le recordaban de alguna forma a ellos mismos y por la melancolía del pequeño Pan, buscando en la protagonista un reemplazo a la madre perdida, porque ella era lo que más se parecía a una madre para esos pequeños desamparados.

Le gustaron las sirenas, y los indios, y la historia de los piratas también. Tanto, que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, lo leía con enorme gusto, aunque todavía le tenía aversión al capitán de los piratas. Hasta que Dean le dijo que esa historia apestaba, porque: ¿hadas? ¿Sirenas? ¿Magia?

Sam no le hizo caso, y aunque devolvió el libro, la historia continuaba en su cabeza.

Conforme los años pasaban, Sam fue descubriendo que algunas veces, los cuentos de hadas se convierten en aterradoras pesadillas, y que los personajes que alguna vez le gustaron, no eran sino un bonito reflejo de los monstruos con los que se enfrentaban en la vida real.

Porque magia, hadas, sirenas… eso era lo que combatían.

Eso y mucho más.

El colmo llegó cuando se encontraron con un caso en el que se involucraba un arma.

Un garfio extraño, un instrumento que al parecer, era el arma asesina de un espíritu enfadado. Una leyenda urbana, según conocían por historias bizarras y declaraciones recortadas y distorsionadas de algunos testigos.

Dean le hizo la broma de que ahora iban detrás del Capitán Garfio y Sam tuvo la desagradable idea de casi estar de acuerdo con su hermano. Porque recordó que cuando había leído la historia de Peter Pan, el Capitán Garfio lo había atemorizado. Y ese temor creció al encontrarse de frente con la leyenda del Hombre del Garfio.

Armándose de valor, Sammy se dedicó, junto con su hermano, a darle caza a ese monstruo y de la misma forma, enterrar para siempre la historia de la Tierra de Nunca Jamás, porque había demasiadas similitudes en su vida como cazador y la verdad, no era agradable darse cuenta de cuántos monstruos se materializarían de esa historia.


	7. ROAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre Gen y Slash, pero sólo un poquititito.

 

Carreteras.

Diseminadas por todo el territorio americano, Ppede haber muchos tipos de carreteras.

Las hay desde las grandes y modernas autopistas, hasta los rústicos caminos de terracería que a veces se pierden en ninguna parte, pasando por las cintas de concreto y asfalto que atraviesan de lado a lado algunas ciudades, aunque casi sin interrupciones, directas de entrada y salida, o las que aún son de esa mezcla extraña de chapopote y otras cosas que se derriten bajo el sol veraniego o se resquebrajan con los helados inviernos.

Carreteras hay muchas, y muy variadas.

Se puede decir que poca gente conoce muchas de ellas.

Hay rutas que marcaron épocas y son nombradas como una especie de legado, aunque en partes ya no existan más que trozos de asfalto y recuerdos, envueltos en anécdotas y canciones de RockAndRoll. Hay carreteras que son importantes, como las grandes autopistas que unen puntos turísticos, zonas industriales y comerciales y algunas veces, los lugares de entretenimiento de moda y gran lujo. Esas son las que la gente recuerda con mayor facilidad. Por mapas y rutas trazadas ahora en los modernos aparatos GPs que los autos suelen tener.

Sin embargo, también hay carreteras que se han trazado en mapas muy diferentes, personales. Esas se recuerdan por otras cosas, como las historias de monstruos que no se pueden contar sin que se les catalogue como leyendas urbanas, o las anécdotas que se guardan como cicatrices en la piel.

También son contadas por los cuartos de motel en el que se dividen algunas rutas y no por los kilómetros recorridos. Eso era antes, cuando ellos, los Winchester, aún eran una familia que perseguía una venganza, un propósito, un demonio.

Ahora es por las horas de discusiones a bordo del Impala, o cuando se detienen, entre sesiones de curación mientras ven malos programas en la descolorida TV después de una ardua cacería, o por la cantidad de besos que se dejan en ellos, o por esas noches en las que se sueñan en vidas diferentes, pero no alejadas de esto que ahora viven, uno al lado del otro, con una familia a lo largo de esos caminos terregosos, conformada por cazadores e informantes, y la gran cantidad de personas que han logrado salvar de esas historias bizarras de miedo que se esconden en lo más profundo de los armarios, en alguna casa de algún pueblo olvidado, al final de alguna carretera escondida.

Carreteras hay muchas, pero para ellos, cada una representa un momento de familia, un momento de hogar.

Porque eso es lo que ha sido la carretera para ellos.

Y mientras sigan con el negocio de la familia, es lo que será por mucho, mucho tiempo más.


	8. IMPALA

 

John Winchester no dudó en comprar el auto cuando lo vio.

Un Chevrolet Impala del 67, casi como si estuviese nuevo y esperándolo a él.

Apenas había vuelto de Vietnam y no tenía en qué caerse muerto, pero el obtener ese auto con lo que el ejército le había dado por ese tiempo de servicio en el infierno de la guerra, era como una compensación que lo hacía olvidar todo ese sufrimiento anterior.

Era como la promesa de una vida libre de todo el horror que se había visto obligado a soportar, y eso lo hizo amar el auto de una manera especial.

El Impala, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el sufrimiento que se les vendría después, cuando la familia fue destrozada por la ambición de un ente infernal.

Aun así, John lo conservó, porque era lo que tenía y de manera extraña, el lugar en el que podía mantener a sus hijos a salvo, cerca de él, viajando constantemente para huir primero, y para trazar una venganza después.

Aunque fuese solo un auto, representaba seguridad y algunas veces, lo que los mantenía en movimiento, literalmente hablando, para continuar adelante, formando parte ahora de esa familia sin hogar.


	9. BABY EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby es el Impala de Dean.  
> Por supuesto, si Baby hablara, la historia de los Winchester ya sería un acontecimiento mundial.
> 
> Baby!centric

 

“Si este auto hablara, la de cosas que diría que ha visto…”

No supo realmente quién había dicho tal frase, pero era una verdad tan grande como el universo.

Siendo el auto de un cazador, había visto tantas cosas: increíbles, fantásticas y aterradoras. Pero no estaba ahí para contar eso. Porque John no sólo fue un cazador.

Ante sus faros desfilaron muchas personas.

A algunas las conocía, a otras no.

Como a Bobby, porque John siempre recurría a él por piezas de reemplazo, o cuando alguna reparación era requerida.

Y el Pastor JIm, porque era común que los dos pequeños se quedaran por temporadas con él, cuando John sólo se limitaba a decir que tenía un trabajo pendiente y se iba a la carretera, en viajes eternos y peligrosos.

Y lo sabía por lo que en ocasiones ocurría ante las luces de sus faros, mientras una tumba ardía, o un vampiro era decapitado, o un demonio con mala suerte sucumbía ante algún exorcismo.

Vio que dejarlos con el Pastor Jim siempre había sido una medida sensata por parte del cazador, hasta el día que decidió llevarlos con él, porque los dos hombres habían discutido, delante de sus faros, por la seguridad de los chicos. Supo también que la sensatez no tendría cabida entre ellos, de ese momento en adelante.

Entendió que los dos pequeños formarían parte de su vida útil, mientras correteaban luciérnagas, o jugaban al escondite, o sólo se recargaban en su defensa delantera, ante sus ojos, afuera del cuarto del motel al que habían llegado, y se alegraba al verlos tratar de llevar una vida que no los matara, a pesar de todo.

Si pudiese hablar, en realidad, no contaría las historias de terror y desconsuelo que han ocurrido ante sus ojos, sino la historia de dos niños que jugaron en su interior, que crecieron a la luz de sus faros y que se formaron como cazadores en medio de una guerra cruenta, a la que sólo pudo asistir como testigo.

Si Baby pudiese hablar, no diría lo malo, sino lo bueno que ocurría ante el haz de luz que sus faros proyectaban, en las noches estrelladas, detenidos en alguno de los miradores. Hablaría de las cervezas que los hermanos compartían sin decir palabra, bajo el manto estrellado, o el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales un Cuatro de Julio; hablaría de las veces en que Dean, ahora su dueño, fanfarroneaba con las chicas, o se emocionaba cuando podía hacer reparaciones él mismo, o cuando cantaba esas ruidosas y extraordinarias odas del Rock & Roll.

Si pudiera hablar, contaría incluso las ocasiones que Sam llegó a hablarle, a hacer alguna confidencia, como si pudiese darle una respuesta a sus temores.

Si Baby pudiese hablar, contaría lo que ha podido presenciar.

Contaría los mejores momentos que han transcurrido ante sus ojos, los Ojos de un Chevrolet Impala que tiene una vida entera en el kilometraje y millones de anécdotas de una familia que pudo haber tenido una historia distinta.


	10. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hogar es donde habita el corazón”_  
>  **Plinio el joven.**

 

 

Con cuatro años de edad, Dean sabía lo que era el hogar.

Era la imagen de su madre mientras hacía la cena y preparaba el biberón para el bebé y su padre entrando a casa, al llegar del trabajo, abrazándolo a él para llevarlo hasta la cocina. Era la imagen que guardaba del cálido beso con el que ella lo recibía.

Era también el parloteo contento de Sammy en la cuna, cuando él se asomaba a ella y le enseñaba alguno de sus juguetes y le prometía que se los prestaría cuando creciera.

Dean sabía que el hogar era el jardín de la casa, en donde él y John jugaban pelota, y Mary cargaba al pequeño Sammy mientras reían al verlos corretear, felices y despreocupados.

Sabía lo que era el hogar dentro de una casa.

La casa en donde vivieron como familia, en donde él se sentía amado, en donde vivía rodeado de felicidad.

Pero llegó el tiempo en que el concepto de hogar que tenía se resquebrajó, cambió de manera radical y nunca más volvió a ser lo que era.

Sólo había algo que se mantenía constante.

Su hermanito, Sammy, el pequeño que todavía reía al verlo cuando lo abrazaba, cuando jugaba con él, aunque no fuese en su cuna, sino en una silla para bebé atada al asiento del auto; Sammy, quien dormía con él, en esas habitaciones a las que llegaban, ya fuese un motel, o la casa de Bobby, o la del Pastor Jim.

Sammy, quien era todo lo que tenía como parte de un hogar. Porque le había dado su corazón, y con el tiempo llegó a saber que el hogar es en donde habita el corazón.

 


End file.
